Getting to know you
by demoncookie8D
Summary: Hatsuharu finds out something that troubles him until Hanajima gives him some strange advice. Going through with it though will prove to be the hardest part! Will he be able to win not only the rat's heart, but Kyo's as well?
1. Chapter 1

Yet another plot bunny has attacked me -.- They always come when I need to update...

Anyway, I thought I'd let you all read why I havn't been typing what I've been supposed to.

I hope you all enjoy the new story! Please remember to review! Please!

* * *

><p>"Hello Hatsuharu-kun, come in!" Tohru smiled and stepped aside to let him in.<p>

"Hey, Yuki here?" She nodded.

"He's upstairs."

"Thanks." He walked past and Tohru went back into the living room where her friends were.

"Hey." Kyo looked up on his way downstairs.

"Hey. What're you doing here?" Hatsuharu shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Got bored." Kyo rolled his eyes and continued downstairs. Hatsuharu waited a few seconds before walking over to Yuki's door, knocking.

"Come in." Yuki didn't look up when the door opened, not really caring who it was.

"Yes?"

"Hey, Yuki." He did turn around at that.

"Hatsuharu? What are you-"

"Dinner's ready!" Yuki sighed at Tohru's call, Hatsuharu slipping back out of the room. _Wonderful._ The table was crowded with everyone at it. Uotani and Hanajima were spending the night so they were sitting next to each other at one end with Tohru across from Uotani, Shigure opposite Hanajima. Hatsuharu was sitting in Hanajima's left with Aya next to him. Kyo let out an aggravated sigh when he saw that the only seat left was next to Yuki, who was seated to Tohru's right. There was a pleasant chatter throughout the entire dinner, and Tohru never stopped smiling, happy to have Hana and Uo-chan there to talk to.

Aya and Shigure sat there talking lowly, occasionally looking up at either Kyo or Yuki, and even looking at Hatsuharu every once in a while. Kyo couldn't keep down a small blush every time his arm brushed against Yuki's. _Why the hell is he so close?_

"Are you warm Kyo? Your face is flushed." Kyo could feel his blush deepen at Tohru's innocent question.

"Fine." he muttered, stiffening but not responding to Uotani's chuckle.

XxX

Kyo was the first to leave once dinner was done, fleeing as soon as he'd finished. _Damn rat…_ After Kyo's strange and hasty exit, everything went back to normal. Mostly, anyway. Hatsuharu was in the kitchen with Tohru helping her with the dishes, thinking about the night's events. He knew exactly why Kyo had acted the way he had. _Since when…_ Haru shook his head and continued drying the dishes Tohru handed him. He decided to press Kyo about it before thinking farther on the subject.

"All done!" He looked over to see Tohru grinning and smiled back.

"Thank you again for dinner Honda-san. It was very good."

"Your welcome Hatsuharu-kun! A-"

"Hey Tohru, you done?" She ran from the room, still smiling.

"Hai! Coming!" Hatsuharu stood there for a moment before silently making his way to Kyo's room. He didn't bother knocking as he simply opened the door and walked in. Kyo looked up from the book on his lap and scowled, not happy that someone had interrupted him.

"Hatsuharu? What are y-"

"Do you like Yuki?" The cat froze for a moment at this but quickly tried to cover his earlier disposition.

"What the hell made you think that? Of course I don't like him!" Hatsuharu turned his head to the side, pretending to be bored.

"Nothing." Kyo pushed the book off his lap and scowled at the boy in front of him as he stood from the bed.

"Then why the hell ask, damn brat?" Haru turned to smirk at Kyo but otherwise kept his nonchalant posture.

"Because I know you're lying." Kyo ground his teeth and went to throw a punch at Haru.

"Shut up, damn it! Why the hell would I lie?" Hatsuharu moved his head at the last second and grabbed Kyo's arm, pulling to bring him off balance.

"What the-" Hatsuharu used those few seconds to his advantage and tugged on Kyo's arm again, spinning him around to face him so he could shove him against the door. It slammed shut under the sudden weight and Kyo grunted from the impact. The next thing he knew Hatsuharu was directly in front of him. Hatsuharu grabbed Kyo's arms and pinned them next to his head

"I'm right." Kyo scowled and tugged at his arms in an attempt to get them free.

"Back off, brat! I'm not telling you anything!" Suddenly Hatsuharu brought his head close to Kyo's, brushing their noses together before moving to the side if his head.

"Or you'll do what?" Kyo broke free of the frozen stupor he'd been in and ignored the blush he could feel on his face.

"Get off Haru! Go bug Yuki!" Hatsuharu smirked and stepped back.

"So he's Yuki now?" Kyo seemed to freeze for half a second before pulling together again.

"Just shut up, damn it." Hatsuharu felt kind of bad when Kyo quietly walked off but at least he had his answer. _Now what to do…_

x

Yuki sighed when the shouting finally stopped. _I wonder what they were arguing about._ He hadn't been able to hear their words clearly but it had sounded serious. The door opening broke his train of thought and Yuki held back a sigh upon seeing the ox standing there.

"What do you want, Hatsuharu?" The white haired boy raised an eyebrow and Yuki rolled his eyes.

"No, now what is it?" Hatsuharu chuckled and moved further into the room, closing the door.

"Just to talk." Yuki raised his eyebrows and watched as he went to lean against the wall next to his desk closest to the door.

"About…?" Hatsuharu shrugged, looking at Yuki intently, not wanting to miss any subtle reaction.

"Kyo." Yuki could feel his eyebrows raise again at the strange topic.

"What about him?" Hatsuharu looked at him for a few more moments before turning to stare at the wall in front of him, seeming to gather his thoughts. It was at least five minutes later before he spoke again.

"What do you think of him? Honestly. Don't just say 'stupid.'" Yuki frowned at the strange question. What was he trying to do? He decided to play along and thought about his answer before speaking. "He's…just Kyo. Bright, energetic, loud. What exactly do you want to know?"

"Your opinion. What do you think of him?" Hatsuharu repeated the question, not even sure what type of answer he wanted. Yuki continued to look confused and Hatsuharu sighed.

"Do you hate him? Do you find him annoying? Do you not care?" Yuki nodded as he finally understood what he was asking.

"He's alright, just loud sometimes I suppose." Hatsuharu nodded.

"Thank you." Yuki gave him a strange look.

"What was that about?" Hatsuharu shook his head.

"Not now." He frowned and watched as he turned and walked back over to the door. Just as he opened it there was a loud shout coming from downstairs. Yuki sighed again and stood up.

"Let's go make sure Kyo hasn't done anything."

x

"Why the hell do you want to play _that?" _

"Let me see you come up with something then!" Tohru sat next to Hanajima on the couch watching Kyo and Uo-chan argue in front of them with wide eyes.

"We could always watch a movie…" They both ignored Tohru's softly spoken suggestion to instead glare daggers at each other.

"Baka neko, what are you doing?" Kyo's head snapped around to see Yuki standing there in the living room doorway with Hatsuharu. He immediately felt a faint blush rise across his cheeks. He narrowed his eyes at Hatsuharu, wondering just what he and Yuki had been talking about.

"I'm not doing anything, damn it!" Uotani snorted.

"Then what do you call arguing about a game?" Kyo turned to glare at her.

"It's a stupid fucking game!" Hatsuharu saw Yuki wince slightly at Kyo's loud tone. Hanajima looked over to see the white haired boy in the doorway go through an internal battle. Something was off here. Her eyes widened almost imperceptibly when a thought struck her. She had noticed earlier that the three boys' waves had seemed off, but with the scene before her, she knew exactly what was going on. Yuki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What's the game?" Uotani gave an almost evil smirk, making Yuki wish he hadn't asked.

"Truth or dare. You wanna play Prince?" Hanajima stood up and walked past Hatsuharu, opposite of Yuki. She stopped next to him, making him turn to look at her curiously.

"No one said you all can't be happy. Just take both. All of your waves will return to normal." Hanajima's comment confused everyone but themselves. Hatsuharu's eyes widened as he thought about what the dark girl had said. Kyo watched a grin close to Uotani's come to Haru's face and his paled slightly.

"Yuki and I'll play, right?" Yuki rolled his eyes at being volunteered but agreed anyway.

"Fine." Kyo scowled. There was no way he was going to back out of something Yuki could agree to so easily.

"You playing Kyon-kyon?" Kyo turned to scowl at Uotani who didn't seem fazed by it in the slightest.

"I'll play your damn game."

x

The four of them sat in a circle in the middle of the living room; Tohru and Hana having opted out. Yuki was to the right of Kyo with Uotani next, then Hatsuharu. Suddenly Uotani pulled an empty water bottle out from behind her.

"Here's how this is gonna work. Somebody spins the bottle, and whoever it lands on has to pick truth or dare. Then when they're done, they get to spin. Deal?" The group nodded and she grinned again.

"Any volunteers?" Hatsuharu smirked and held up his hand for Uotani to throw him the bottle.

"I will." He quickly spun and almost rolled his eyes when it landed on Uotani. He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow in silent question. She thought for a minute before sitting back on her hands and answering,

"Truth." It was Hatsuharu's turn to think of something he could ask the person he knew almost nothing about. In the end, he went with,

"Why'd you pick this?" Uotani rolled her eyes as if it were obvious.

"I didn't feel like watching a movie." She leaned forward and spun the bottle, smirking slightly when it landed on Yuki. She leaned forward even more and crossed her legs.

"So Prince, which is it?" Yuki rolled his eyes at the nickname but answered her politely.

"Truth." She scrunched her nose like that wasn't what she wanted him to say but already had a question thought out.

"So Prince, there anyone in school you like?" Yuki thought about it for a moment before deciding to answer honestly.

"Not particularly." Hatsuharu watched sadness and relief flash through Kyo's eyes for a moment when he thought no one was looking. _Maybe I'll listen to Hanajima after all._ He wasn't paying attention so he was surprised when Kyo clapped his hands in front of his face.

"What?"

"It landed on you." Haru looked down at the bottle that _was_ in fact pointing in his direction.

"Truth I guess." He smirked as he watched Yuki purse his lips in irritation. He knew that if he'd gone with dare he would have to sit out his next turn, if not several. Yuki glowered at him as he seemed to sense this but Hatsuharu remained unfazed. _Damn. _He tried to think of something to ask Haru that he didn't already know when it hit him.

"What were you and Hanajima talking about?" Hatsuharu seemed to freeze slightly before he pulled together, putting on a neutral face. "Undisclosed information." Uotani gaped as he went to spin the bottle. She slammed her hand on it, leaning forward to glare at him.

"What the hell is so important you can't tell her best friend?" Hatsuharu put on a 'duh' look before answering.

"Then ask her yourself, but it's up to her if she wants you to know." Uotani glared at him for a few more moments before leaning back on her hands again. Hatsuharu spun the bottle and waited patiently for it to stop, smirking again when It landed on Kyo. He watched as he somehow got a shade lighter while blushing slightly.

"Dare." _Just as well I suppose._ Kyo fidgeted the longer Hatsuharu made him wait. Just when he was about to snap at him Hatsuharu seemed to make up his mind.

"I dare you to sit in Yuki's lap until the bottle lands on you again." Kyo's blush grew and to the untrained eye, one could have easily misread it as anger.

"What kind of-"

"You have to, Kyo." Kyo glared at both Uotani and Hatsuharu, both of whom had huge, evil grins on. Kyo muttered under his breath and moved over toward Yuki who had simply spread his legs. Hatsuharu held a back a chuckle as he watched Kyo's blush grow even more as he leaned back against Yuki. The rat, for lack of better use of them, wrapped his arms loosely around Kyo. He put his head on the cat's shoulder so he could continue to see. Uotani spun the bottle for Kyo and they all watched as it landed on her. She simply rolled her eyes muttering an 'It would figure' before facing Kyo.

"Truth then." Kyo frowned and tried to think of something before settling on something that had been bothering him.

"Why has Tohru been spending so much time away from home?" Uotani paused for a moment, trying to figure out how to best answer.

"She's been with Hana-chan and I." She leaned forward to spin again when a strange noise from outside made them all pause.

"What was that…?" Kyo was the first to speak, breaking the tense silence. Yuki for once didn't have a condescending comment for Kyo; instead he slowly stood up, drawing Kyo up with him. Hatsuharu and Uotani followed en suit, all of them walking to the front door where the sound had originated. Yuki opened the door and squinted into the darkness, unable to see very far. It had started to rain at some point during the night, making pinpointing the noise that much harder. Suddenly Tohru and Hanajima came down, looking at them in confusion.

"What are you doing?" They all turned to look at her, Kyo answering her question.

"We heard-" They all tensed when another slightly louder noise interrupted him. They all turned to look outside again, Tohru pushing past them to stand next to Yuki.

"How cute! Where's its mother?" Yuki rolled his eyes when he looked down to see what Tohru was crouched next to.

"I can't believe this…" He walked away shaking his head, Uotani following him to go speak to Hanajima. Kyo frowned and moved where Yuki had been, surprised to see a small calico kitten soaked through.

"What is it?" Hatsuharu tried to look over Kyo and Tohru to see what had caused such a fuss.

"It's a little kitten! I hope it's ok." Kyo frowned and looked up, looking to see where its mother was. Something this small shouldn't have been wandering around alone. Kyo looked over at Tohru and froze.

"No Tohru, we can't-" She looked over at him with wide eyes, small tears starting to gather at the bottom.

"Please Kyo? It's all alone in the rain. Please?" Kyo froze and mentally cursed as he felt his resolve crumble. _I guess it couldn't hurt…_ He let out a sigh.

"Fine. Go get a towel then." She gave him a huge smile as she ran off to do as she was told. Kyo turned around to glare at Hatsuharu, whose shoulders were shaking from suppressed laughter. After a minute he shook his head, still smiling.

"Sorry. You need help?" Hatsuharu could tell Kyo was surprised by the apology. He silently shook his head and turned to thank Tohru as she came back with the towel. Kyo carefully picked up the small, shivering animal, ignoring Tohru when she 'awwwed' at the tiny noise the kitten made. Hatsuharu could tell she was in his way and tried to get her to do something useful.

"Tohru-san, why don't you go find a large shoe box for it? It's going to need a place to sleep." She smiled at him, happy to be of help.

"Hai!" _That should keep her busy._ Haru turned to Kyo again to see him standing there with a confused look on hi face. He simply shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning back. "You need help?" Kyo closed his eyes and shook his head before answering him.

"Yeah, get the door please." Hatsuharu moved to do so while Kyo walked back into the living room. Yuki looked up from his position on the sofa and shook his head.

"Shut up damn it!"

"I didn't say anything baka neko." Kyo scowled but Yuki was surprised to see his arms didn't tighten around the bundle in his arms.

"Just do it damn it!" Yuki chose not to comment as Tohru and Hatsuharu walked in.

"Please don't fight! I got the box Kyo-kun." Kyo carefully knelt down and spread the towel down.

"Thanks, put it over there and get another towel please." She nodded and headed out of the room again. Kyo was about to start carefully drying the kitten when Hatsuharu suddenly knelt next to him and grabbed one of his hands.

"Can I try?" Kyo fought down a small blush as he took back his hand and nodded his head. Hatsuharu smiled and set to work carefully drying the small animal in front of him. Kyo slowly shook his head and got up, heading to the kitchen to get something for the kitten. He walked back in to see Yuki helping Hatsuharu place the new towel in the box. He looked around, confused.

"Where's Tohru?" It was Yuki who answered him.

"She went upstairs. Uotani called her up for something." If Kyo was surprised that Yuki had answered him in a civil tone he didn't show it as he simply nodded and walked over to where they were, setting down the small dish with milk in it.

"Sorry I had to-" Tohru cut off mid-apology as she bumped into Kyo on her way in, accidentally hugging him. There was a tense silence in which nobody even looked at each other.

"I-I'll go back upstairs…" Tohru slowly got up and backed out of the room, not wanting anything else to go wrong. Kyo shook as he sat there with the need to shout at her to watch where she was going. What if Uotani or Hana-chan had been in the room? He froze however when he felt something nudge his side. He looked over to see the kitten slowly crawling over and press against his side.

"What the-"

"Shh." Kyo looked over to see Hatsuharu looking down.

"You'll wake it up." Kyo rolled his eyes as much as any real cat could.

"I really don't-" Yuki almost laughed when Kyo jumped when Hatsuharu started petting his head. Kyo tried to stay stiff but his posture relaxed after a few moments. His eyes widened slightly when he heard a light rumbling noise coming from Kyo. _Is he purring?_ there was a sudden _poof_ and then Kyo was sitting before them. Hatsuharu kept his hand in Kyo's hair, scratching over the same spot behind his ear. They were both surprised to hear that Kyo was still purring even in his human form. Then Hatsuharu took his hand away from Kyo's head and he gave a small frown before opening his eyes. Haru held back a snicker as he watched Kyo's face go a deep shade of red as he scrambled to get his clothes. Yuki and Hatsuharu both looked away until Kyo was finished dressing, none of them saying a word.

When Kyo was done he sat back down and moved the saucer of milk over to the towel on the floor, watching as the little kitten unsteadily crawled toward it, sniffed its contents, and started lapping at it. Yuki looked over and was surprised to see a small smile on Kyo's lips and he was sure the cat didn't know it was there. Then he glanced over to Hatsuharu who was giving him a strange look. He decided not to think about it and stood up, stretching.

"Where are you going?"

"Bed." Tohru walked in right after Yuki walked out, Uotani and Hanajima right behind her. Uotani looked between Kyo and Hatsuharu, trying to figure out if what Hana-chan said was right. Kyo ignored her and got up, stretching his arms over his head.

"Oh how cute!" the two boys looked at Tohru as she knelt down next to the kitten smiling.

"Put it in the box when it's done, k?" Tohru nodded and looked back at the kitten in front of her, using her index finger to pet its head. Kyo walked out and turned around, surprised to see Hatsuharu right behind him.

"Where're you sleeping?" Hatsuharu shrugged and Kyo rolled his eyes.

"You can stay with me then." Kyo continued up the stairs and headed into his room.

"I'll use the bathroom first, ok?" Kyo looked over at him and nodded before beginning to get changed.

x

Hatsuharu ran into Yuki on his way out of the bathroom.

"Hey." Yuki looked up, surprised to see someone else in the hall.

"Hello. Sharing with Kyo?" Haru nodded and got out of Yuki's way, letting their arms brush together.

"Sleep well." Yuki felt a small shiver run through him right before he turned around to confront him but he was stepping into Kyo's room by the time he'd done so.

x

Hatsuharu was smirking when he walked back into Kyo's room.

"What's up?" He looked up, surprised, and saw Kyo looking at him in confusion.

"Nothing. You can go." Kyo narrowed his eyes at the ox before dropping it and heading out of the room. _He's been acting weird lately…_

XxX

"Hatsuharu-kun! Kyo-kun! Breakfast is ready!" Kyo groaned at Tohru's call and pressed himself into his pillow in an attempt to stay asleep. Then the pillow under him decided to move. Kyo's eyes snapped open and he started blushing furiously. _Please tell me I didn't-_

"Morning." Kyo could feel his face heat up even more at the slurred greeting. Kyo sat up, facing away from Hatsuharu.

"Morning." he tried to get out of bed without being seen but the ox grabbed his upper arm as he swung his legs over the side.

"You feeling ok?" Kyo still didn't turn around as he answered him.

"Fine." He waited a few moments but Hatsuharu still hadn't let go.

"Wh-"

"Kyo." The cat was about to turn around to yell at Haru when he felt warm breath ghost over the back of his neck.

"You really need to stop lying." Kyo shot up at that, ignoring the shiver that slid down his spine.

"Shut up damn it! I'm not lying!" _That did it._ Hatsuharu just smirked and sat back, not saying a word. Kyo felt another smaller blush creep up his cheeks right before he stormed off. He slammed the bathroom door, leaning back against it with a hand pressed over his lower face. _The hell?_

XxX

Kyo ignored everyone as he walked into the dining room. Everyone was sitting in the exact same spots there were in last light leaving Kyo to sit next to Yuki again. It was a few minutes into breakfast with light, pleasant chatter all around when Hatsuharu decided to speak up.

"It's nice o see you're feeling better Kyo." He didn't look up or give any sign he'd heard Hatsuharu.

"You were sick Kyo?" The cat grit his teeth and looked up, forcing a smile on his face.

"I'm fine Tohru-chan, don't worry."

"Then why were you so flushed this morning?" Kyo glared at Hatsuharu who simply smirked.

"I was warm." And with that he went back to eating, not looking up at anyone. There was a few minutes of talking before Tohru decided to talk to Kyo this time.

"Kyo! Thank you for bringing in that kitten last night. It was a big help." Shigure looked up at that, confused.

"What are you talking about Tohru-kun?" She looked a bit hesitant before answering.

"There was a little kitten outside in the rain last night. I didn't want to leave it there so-" Shigure cut her off by putting a hand up.

"It's fine. I just wanted to know what you were talking about."

"What do you want to do today Tohru?" She thought about it for a minute before answering Uotani.

"We could go to the pool. Do you guys want to come?" She looked around at the others.

"I'm sure you'd all like to get out of the house for a bit, right?" None of the boys dared argue with Shigure's chilling smile, though Hatsuharu did point out,

"I don't have a swimsuit on me, or a change of clothes."

"I'm sure you can run back to the house and meet them there, yes?" Hatsuharu shrugged, not really caring.

"Sure."

XxX

They all stood outside the gate waiting for Hatsuharu some time later. Kyo leaned back on his heels, looking around.

"Where is he? Don't tell me he got lost again…" Yuki rolled his eyes at the cat.

"Stop complaining. He'll get here soon enough." Kyo turned and glared at Yuki, who wasn't even looking at him.

"Shut up ya damn-"

"Sorry I took so long." Kyo turned around again to glare at Hatsuharu while Tohru and her friends just started in.

"What took you so long." Hatsuharu simply walked right past Kyo, whispering his response without a single falter in his step.

"Miss me neko?" Kyo felt a faint blush rise to his cheeks and he resisted the urge to shout at him. _Damn brat._ Kyo stomped in after him and headed into the changing room, hoping to not have to go in the water at all.

x

It was about one o'clock in the afternoon when Uotani got out of the water and walked up to Kyo.

"Yo orangey, you going in peacefully or do I have to push you?" Kyo scowled up at her.

"I'm not going in ya damn yankee, now leave me be." She merely crossed her arms and continued to stare down at Kyo.

"What? I don't wanna go in damn it!" Uotani looked around before turning back to grin evilly at Kyo.

"Yes, you are." She quickly bent down and dragged his hoodie partially off. Kyo managed to grab it at the last second but the momentum still had him staggering to his feet. Uotani gave one last hard tug and shoved Kyo at the same time, causing him to let go and stumble into the pool. He came up sputtering while Uotani did a much more graceful dive in.

"What the hell ya damn yankee? You shouldn't just push people into the water!" She ignored him and swam over to Tohru, who seemed to have somehow missed Kyo's fall into the water.

"Hey."

"Ahh!" Kyo jumped and went to turn around but lost his footing, making him go under for a second.

"What the hell? Don't sneak up on people!" Kyo continued to glare as he watched Hatsuharu float with no problems.

"Race you to the other side?" Kyo frowned at the random change of topic but shrugged it off as nothing.

"You're on!" They went to the middle of the pool before starting, Kyo easily gaining a lead. He tapped the other side and grinned, turning to Haru who got there mere seconds later.

"Nice job. You staying in?" Kyo shook his head and put his hands on the edge of the pool.

"You should stay." Kyo nearly jumped out of his skin when Hatsuharu went behind him and grabbed his waist.

"What the- Hey!" Hatsuharu quickly put a foot against the wall and pushed off.

"What the hell'd-"

"Shh." Kyo opened his mouth to yell at Haru to let him go when Hatsuharu whispered in his ear again.

"Shut up if you don't want Kagura knowing you're here." Kyo froze at that, letting Haru keep them afloat.

"Hey Yuki!" Kyo could feel the color drain from his face and he let himself sink down a bit. He waited while he heard various splashing noises before.

"Yes Kagura?" Hatsuharu could tell Kyo was holding his breath.

"Have you seen Kyo?" There was a pause before Yuki answered.

"No, I don't see him." Hatsuharu kicked harder when Kyo gave him his full weight. Kagura sounded disappointed when she answered him.

"Oh. Alright. Thank you Yuki." Kyo turned around after a few minutes, surprised to see Hatsuharu so close.

"Th-thanks." Hatsuharu nodded and swam back a bit.

"Don't thank me."

x

Yuki looked up from the book he'd brought when he saw a shadow pass over him. He felt his eyebrow raise when he saw Kyo standing before him, looking away.

"Can I help you?" Kyo sighed and ran a hand through his hair, still not looking at him.

"Thanks…for getting rid of Kagura…" Yuki could honestly say he was surprised. He didn't think he'd ever heard Kyo thank him for something and it made him think a bit better of the cat.

"You're welcome." Yuki watched Kyo's face heat slightly and felt a small smile tug on the corners of his mouth. He decided to go along with what Hatsuharu had been doing to see if he could get it to deepen.

"Warm neko?" He did give a small smile when Kyo's face went to a darker shade that surprisingly didn't clash with his tan skin. Kyo walked away without answering him, walking over to his towel and drying off. Hatsuharu walked over next looking bored.

"You wanna get going soon?" Yuki looked over to Tohru to see her still happily swimming around.

"Did you ask Honda-san?" Hatsuharu nodded.

"Yeah. The park sound good?" The rat shrugged, not particularly caring.

"I'm fine with it. Make sure to ask Kyo." Hatsuharu nodded and walked over to Kyo. Yuki watched them talk for a few moments, Kyo looking over once at Yuki in surprise before seeing the rat watching him. He quickly turned back to Hatsuharu with a small blush on his cheeks. _I wonder why he'd been acting so strange recently…_

"Tohru-san, are you fine with leaving now?" The bubbly girl looked over at Yuki's call. She nodded energetically.

"Hai Yuki-kun!" The three girls made their way out of the water while the boys headed over to the changing room.

x

"What are we even gunna do there?" Hatsuharu looked over to Kyo. They were currently waiting outside for Tohru, Uotani and Hanajima to finish changing. The ox shrugged his shoulders, putting his hands in his pockets and looked away, bored.

"No clue. It was Tohru's idea." Kyo scowled and opened his mouth to reply when Yuki cut him off.

"You have a better idea?" Kyo turned around to face Yuki, who was leaning against the wall in the shade.

"I was just asking-"

"Hey Kyo, keep the volume down? It's too hot out." Kyo turned again to scowl at Hatsuharu but did as he was asked. Just then Tohru and her friends walked out. Uotani looked between the three, still trying to figure out if Hanajima was right. _It seems so weird but…_ Tohru talking cut off her train of thought and she snapped back to the world around her, earning herself some odd glances from Yuki. She ignored him and listened to Tohru, trying not to get too involved in something that she thought didn't concern her.

"Do you still want to go to the park? We could always go back to the house." Everyone looked at each other, thinking about it. Yuki finally decided to speak up, not wanting to go back just yet.

"Let's go to the park, we were going to go there in the first place." The group agreed and began to walk over, Tohru and her friends walking ahead of Kyo, Hatsuharu and Yuki. Haru walked between the two, looking between them. _I wonder why they don't get along. _Hatsuharu resolved to ask each of them about it when they got to the park. _Yuki should sit still. Kyo on the other hand…_ They got there about ten minutes later and Hatsuharu decided to talk to Kyo first, knowing it might be more difficult.

"Hey Kyo." The cat looked over when his name was called, Uotani, Hanajima and Tohru walking over to the swings while Yuki chose to sit under the shade of a tree.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Kyo looked confused but nodded anyway, following Hatsuharu who led them over to the tire swing. It was far enough away from the other groups of people so as not to be overheard.

"What do you want?" Hatsuharu waited for Kyo to sit down before speaking.

"You said you didn't like Yuki, right?" He carefully kept his face passive as he watched Kyo stiffen on the swing.

"Drop it Hatsuharu. I told you-" Haru cut him off by pushing Kyo's knees, forcing him to slide back into the center of the tire. He felt a small spark of satisfaction when Kyo's eyes widened as Hatsuharu grabbed the chains and leaned in close.

"Don't lie to me Kyo. Not this time." Kyo could feel the blood draining from his face as he realized that it was Black Haru in front of him and he was essentially trapped.

"Back off ya damn brat! Why the hell should I answer you?" Hatsuharu leaned in closer, making Kyo back up as far as his current position would allow.

"Because I said so and I'm not moving until you do." Kyo scowled at the ox, trying desperately to find a way out of this.

"Damn it…" he muttered. Hatsuharu didn't even blink, waiting for his answer. He hated the fact that he could feel his face heating under Hatsuharu's steady gaze.

"Why the hell do you want to know?" He was looking away, so he didn't see Hatsuharu smirk.

"Being a little scaredy cat, are we?" Kyo's head snapped around to face Hatsuharu.

"Shaddup damn it! So what if I-" Kyo's hand flew over his mouth and he glared daggers at Hatsuharu.

"Thank you. Don't worry, I won't tell." Kyo obviously didn't believe him as he continued glaring at him, even when Haru let him sit up. Hatsuharu held up his hands.

" I promise. You can follow me if you want." With that Hatsuharu walked away and over to Yuki who didn't move as the ox sat next to him. Kyo waited a few moments before walking up behind the tree, wanting to hear what they had to say but not wanting Hatsuharu to know he'd caved.

"Hey."

"Hey." Yuki looked over curiously at Hatsuharu. He'd seen him walk over to the tire swing with Kyo before but he'd closed his eyes for a nap.

"Got a sec to talk?" Yuki raised an eyebrow at Hatsuharu.

"I'm not exactly going anywhere." Hatsuharu rolled his eyes and sat back against the tree. After a few minutes of silence Yuki finally turned to Hatsuharu, exasperated.

"What did you want to talk about?" Hatsuharu had closed his eyes during those few minutes of silence and he didn't bother opening them as he answered Yuki.

"Kyo." Yuki rolled his eyes, bringing up his knees to lay his elbows on them.

"What about him?" Hatsuharu did open his eyes then, looking directly at Yuki.

"You said you didn't like it when he shouts, but what do you think when he doesn't?" Yuki frowned at this, staring out at the grass, thinking about his answer. Ha finally just shrugged his shoulders after a few minutes.

"I don't know, I don't think about it. He's just Kyo." Hatsuharu nodded, putting his hands behind his head.

"Alright." Yuki looked confused before he just shook his head. He'd given up trying to figure out what the other boy was thinking ages ago. They all stayed like that until the sun was just about to set.

"Hey! Come on, we're heading back!" Yuki's head snapped up in surprise at the loud call before he nodded at Uotani. He turned and shook Hatsuharu's shoulder to wake him up.

"Come on, we're leaving. Find Kyo." Hatsuharu nodded while yawning, stretching his arms over his head.

"Alright, we'll catch up." Yuki nodded and stood up, brushing off his pants.

"I'll see you in a bit then." Hatsuharu nodded and stood as well, mirroring Yuki's earlier actions before walking around the tree to see Kyo asleep against the trunk. He smiled before crouching next to the sleeping boy, placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking it slightly.

"Hey, time to wake up." _I wonder how much he heard._ Kyo frowned and slowly woke up, blinking slowly at Hatsuharu for a moment before it actually registered who was so close to him.

"What?" Hatsuharu smiled again, backing up and taking his hand off of him.

"They're leaving. Time to get up." Kyo stood up, stretching his arms high over his head. They started walking in silence at first, staying farther away from the group. After they were about half-way back, Hatsuharu turned to Kyo, a curious look on his face.

"So…" Kyo looked at him, confused.

"'So' what?"

"What exactly _did_ you hear?" Kyo blushed and looked away, muttering an answer under his breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Kyo turned to glare at him, obviously not wanting to answer.

"I fell asleep damn it." Hatsuharu laughed and ducked when Kyo aimed a punch at his head.

"Shut up ya damn brat!" Hatsuharu chuckled, shaking his head.

"What are you two doing now?" Hatsuharu and Kyo looked up to see that Yuki had sowed enough to walk just in front of them. Hatsuharu grinned and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing much, right?" Kyo, however, wasn't even looking at Yuki. His head was turned almost completely to the side in an attempt to hide his quickly warming face.

"Yeah." Yuki frowned at his mumbled answer. He didn't notice Haru roll his eyes.

"Any idea what you wanna do when we get back?" Kyo seemed to relax a bit and Yuki fell back to walk to the right of Hatsuharu on the opposite side of Kyo.

"No clue."

"I don't care as long as I'm not stuck playing something that damn yankee picks." Hatsuharu chuckled and Yuki simply rolled his eyes. Suddenly an idea came to Haru and he had to work to keep a smile from showing.

"Anything?" Kyo looked to the boy next to him wearily.

"Just about."

"Alright." Kyo looked over to Yuki who also looked worried. He saw the cat and shrugged, just as clueless. It was dark by the time they got back, the girls going upstairs while the three boys went into the living room. Hatsuharu walked over to a bookshelf and knelt next to the bottom most one, looking for something. He pulled it out just as Hana-chan, Uo-chan, and Tohru walked in the room.

"Hey cool! Can we play?" Hatsuharu looked up and shrugged.

"Sure." Hanajima quickly opted out, choosing instead to be the one to spin the dial. They moved the coffee table out of the way and spread out the mat, everyone standing at an end. Tohru had sat out also, something about a hurt ankle. Kyo was across from Yuki while Hatsuharu stood opposite of Uotani. He raised an eyebrow at her when she continued to stare at him with an odd look on her face.

"Left hand yellow…" Hatsuharu watched as Kyo went first and waited for Hanajima to spin again.

XxX

Uotani had fallen first, her spots too far spread out. Kyo was under everyone, his entire torso under Yuki at this point. Hatsuharu was semi-separated from the group, one of his legs going around one of Yuki's and his face was right next to Kyo's. _Well this is fun…_ He watched as Kyo tried to blow the bangs out of his eyes, giving up once they fell back into place for the fifth time. Uotani shook her head at the three of them. She had no clue how they were still playing.

"Right foot green." Kyo groaned and slowly flipped his torso, crossing his arms behind his back to stay up while he moved to do as Hanajima said. Hatsuharu cursed when the movement caused him to loose his balance and fall to the floor. He carefully extracted himself and shook his head at the two remaining players. Kyo had his arms crossed behind him and was almost directly under Yuki at this point. His leg had had to go in between Yuki's, whose back was arched in an attempt to not bump into Kyo.

"Left hand blue." Yuki let his head drop for a moment in resignation before moving slowly. The move brought their torsos closer together and Hatsuharu could see how red Kyo's face had gotten. _It's kinda cute I guess._

"Oh yeah!" Tohru's sudden and loud exclamation startled everyone, including those on the floor. Kyo and Yuki fell in a heap, Kyo moving his arms at the last second to make sure he didn't land on them. They were above his head, crosses at the wrist, their legs tangled together. Kyo was blushing madly when Yuki groaned and pushed himself up on his hands, looking down. He raised his eyebrows when he saw a blushing Kyo that wasn't shouting. He got to his knees and looked up at a chuckling Hatsuharu, glaring. _He knows something. _

"What is it Tohru?" Said girl looked around, completely oblivious to the scene she'd just caused.

"Where's the kitten from last night?"

"I spoke with Ayame-san about that last night. He said it would feel safest in Kyo's room so it should be in there." Everyone looked to Hanajima and Kyo scowled. Hatsuharu got up off his chair and walked over, offering a hand out to the both of them. Kyo grabbed his hand first and quickly stood up, stomping off to find Aya. Uotani looked between Yuki and Hatsuharu and decided that a hasty retreat was in order.

"Hey Tohru, why don't we go check on it?" She ushered them out of the room with that, hardly giving them a backward glance.

"Spill." Hatsuharu looked over to Yuki as he moved to put the mat away.

"Spill what?" Yuki glared at his younger cousin, hoping to simply will the answers out of him. He sighed when it didn't work and Haru looked up from putting the box away, already done packing it.

"Something wrong?" Yuki continue to glare daggers and crossed his arms.

"What aren't you telling me about Kyo?" Hatsuharu tried to keep a neutral face but Yuki could tell he was right.

"Tell me Hatsuharu." There were a few more minutes of silence before Hatsuharu sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I said I wouldn't tell. Why don't you just ask him yourself?" Yuki looked skeptical and Hatsuharu put his hands up.

"What if I went with you then?" Yuki still looked unsure but nodded his head after a moment or two.

"Fine." They both walked silently up the stairs, surprised to see Kyo sitting in the hallway.

"What're you doing out here?" Kyo looked up at the sound of Hatsuharu's voice, quickly noticing Yuki behind him.

"Aya and that damn mutt left and they're still in there." He pointed toward the door where they could faintly hear the girls talking.

"Kyo." Said boy looked up again, shocked to hear Yuki use his name. he stood up when Yuki advanced toward him, instantly taking a defensive stance.

"What-"

"What aren't you telling me?" Kyo shot a glare at Hatsuharu over Yuki's shoulder but the ox simply raised his hands like he had with Yuki. He hadn't said a thing.

"Mind your own-"

"I _am_. Just tell me Kyo." He scowled.

"Why the hell should I?" Kyo tried to stomp past Yuki but the rat grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Get lost damn it!" Kyo pushed Yuki while his balance was still unsteady and would up falling with Haru, who decided to help by keeping Kyo still. He let them fall backwards, his back hitting the wall as they landed with a thud. Haru quickly folded Kyo's arms back before wrapping his own around him, trapping him.

"What the hell? Get off! Damn it I said-!"

"Kyo, stop." Kyo stopped his struggles when he heard a strange tone in Hatsuharu's voice. The next thing he knew Yuki was crouched in front of him.

"Kyo…" The cat turned his head to the side in an attempt to hide the blush that was crawling up his face. It turned out to be in vain as Yuki grabbed his chin and forced him to look forward again. Hatsuharu could feel him shaking slightly and tried to calm him down by squeezing his arms around him. Kyo took a deep breath but couldn't seem to get any words out. Yuki resisted the urge to sigh at this. He wanted to know, and getting Kyo mad wouldn't help any.

"Come on Kyo, it can't be that bad." Hatsuharu leaned forward and whispered in Kyo's ear,

"You can tell him, or I will." Kyo's eyes got wide when he heard that. Though the ox felt slightly bad when Kyo's tremors increased, he didn't back down. Kyo turned his head as much as he could to look at Haru.

"Haru don't-" Kyo stopped when Hatsuharu opened his mouth and in took a breath like he was going to speak. Kyo turned his head forward again but kept his eyes downcast.

"I…" Haru mentally sighed.

"Kyo likes you." Yuki froze and watched as Kyo's face went to a deep red. He looked back to see Hatsuharu staring at him intently. He sat there for a moment, trying to digest this new information.

"Kyo, is he telling the truth?" Kyo had his eyes squeezed shut, so he jumped when Yuki's hand went to the side of his face. His eyes snapped open and he nodded slowly, looking away. Yuki then looked to Hatsuharu with narrowed eyes.

"And what do you get out of all this?" Haru looked him dead in the eye when he answered.

"To try and get the two of you to like each other, and me." Yuki frowned and Kyo just sat there, thinking of ways to kill Haru for telling Yuki.

"The two of us? That would look odd." Hatsuharu snorted and looked away for a moment before looking back at Yuki.

"And we normally don't?" Yuki shrugged and said nothing, not really able to argue against his point.

"Then why the hell did you have to-!" Kyo stopped himself and started blushing when Hatsuharu brought his face close to his, smirking.

"Because you're cute when you blush." Kyo scowled when he felt his face heat up even more.

"Shut up damn it! How the hell can a guy be cute?" Kyo turned his head when he heard Yuki start chuckling.

"What are you-"

"Kyo, you're not going to win this." He continued to scowl as he slumped against Haru.

"Weirdoes…" Hatsuharu looked up at Yuki, his face serious once again.

"So…?" Yuki grew serious as well, thinking it over. Then suddenly Kyo spoke up.

"Do I get any say in-"

"No." Their unanimous answer cut him off and he glared at the two of them. Finally Yuki shrugged, standing up.

"I don't have any problems with it." Hatsuharu grinned and used the wall to slowly slide himself up, dragging Kyo with him.

"Will you let go now?" Hatsuharu finally let Kyo go and he lowered his arms, rubbing them to return some of the lost circulation. Just then Uotani, Hanajima and Tohru walked out of Kyo's room.

"Hello! Sorry to keep you out of your room for so long Kyo-kun." Kyo shrugged his shoulders, trying not to give any hint as to what just happened.

"It's fine." Tohru smiled up at him, happy he wasn't upset/

"Thank you! Good night Kyo-kun. You too Yuki-kun and Hatsuharu-kun." The two boys nodded at her while Kyo walked past into his room. Hatsuharu waited until the three girls had disappeared before following Kyo, Yuki stopping in the doorway to lean on the frame.

"Hey, where do you guys want me to sleep? I can take the sofa if you want." Yuki shrugged his shoulders.

"Wherever you like, it doesn't matter to me." Hatsuharu looked over to Kyo who was staring at the bed, refusing to look up.

"Kyo?"

"Sleep wherever you want." Sounding almost identical to Yuki's answer, they were still worlds apart. Kyo was standing stiff, his entire posture going against what he'd just said. Hatsuharu looked over to Yuki with a raised eyebrow, nodding his head toward the bed. Yuki looked confused for a moment before understanding dawned. The rat slowly nodded his head and walked out of the room to get sleeping clothes. Hatsuharu walked up behind Kyo and wrapped his arms around him, putting his head on the boy's shoulder.

"Then I'd like to stay with you." Hatsuharu smirked when he saw that he'd made Kyo blush again.

"Get changed, I'll go get my clothes from Yuki's room." Hatsuharu gave him a quick kiss to the side of his neck and had to hold back a chuckle as Kyo's face darkened a few shades. When Haru got to Yuki's room the boy was already dressed and about to walk out with extra clothes.

"Hey, thanks." Hatsuharu continued into the room to get changed and was surprised when Yuki followed him in and shut the door.

"Yes?"

"Was everything you said earlier true?" Hatsuharu paused while getting changed, looking over to Yuki. The rat was staring at his face intently, not caring about his younger cousin's half-dressed state.

"Every word." They exactly like that for a few heartbeats before Yuki looked away, nodding.

"I believe you." Hatsuharu finished getting dressed quickly and they walked back to Kyo's room to find him sitting Indian style in the middle of the bed staring at his hands.

"Hey, sorry." Kyo looked up and Hatsuharu felt a brief flash of hurt run through him when he saw the surprise in his eyes. He wasn't hurt that Kyo was surprised but more at himself for causing that look. He glanced over at Yuki to see same look pass over his own face for a moment. Hatsuharu started walking over first and Kyo moved back, pushing the blankets out from under himself. He had one knee on the bed when Yuki grabbed his arm.

"Can I sleep near the wall?" Hatsuharu nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Yuki gave him a small smile in thanks and climbed in; Hatsuharu doing the same once Yuki past him. Kyo laid down first, unsure of what to do with himself. Yuki and Hatsuharu seemed to lay down at the same time, Yuki turning to spoon against Kyo when Hatsuharu tuned to lay against him. Haru could tell Kyo was still tense a few minutes later with all the lights out, but it was surprisingly Yuki who did something this time.

"Neko, you need to sleep now." Kyo was surprised at the almost gentle tone Yuki was using. Then he felt somebody's hand snake through his hair and start scratching at a spot behind his ear. He sucked in a sharp breath and stiffened even more for a split second before his entire body relaxed. Hatsuharu smiled when they all heard a familiar rumbling noise coming from the middle of the bed. He leaned forward to press a kiss to Kyo's forehead before settling in to go to sleep.

All of them were out in a matter of minutes.

XxX

Kyo was the first to wake up again, frowning in his semi-awake state and tried to bury himself in his pillow in a futile attempt to stay asleep. His warm, _moving_ pillow. Kyo froze and his eyes flew open. Then an arm that was laying across his chest pulled him back against another body, warm breath moving across his neck. Hatsuharu slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the grayish morning light. He looked over to see an alert Kyo who's face was a deep red. He rolled over toward him and gave him a kiss to his forehead before closing his eyes, bringing his arm over, and resting his hand on Kyo's hip.

"Go back to sleep, 's too early." he mumbled, already half-asleep. Kyo tried to do as he was told, wiggling around in the little space they had given him when Yuki's voice made him stop.

"Kyo, I swear if you don't stop…" The cat frowned. His voice had sounded off, just like Haru's before. _I wonder why…_

x

It was later on in the day with the three of them sitting outside, Yuki in a single chair, Hatsuharu laying on the porch swing and Kyo sitting on top of the rail.

"Hey." Hatsuharu and Yuki looked over at Kyo, whose brow was furrowed in concentration as he stared at the floorboards.

"What…why did you guys sound different?" Yuki and Hatsuharu shared a confused glance before looking back over to Kyo.

"Neko, what are you talking about?" Kyo had a faint blush from Yuki's nickname but continued.

"Before, this morning, you sounded different." He pointed to Yuki before turning to Hatsuharu.

"And last night in the hall, so did you." Hatsuharu and Yuki shared a look and Yuki gave the ox an almost imperceptible shake of the head. Hatsuharu looked back to Kyo.

"I'll tell ya later." Kyo frowned.

"But why-"

"I promise. I just need to think about the answer." Kyo nodded and let the subject drop, going back to staring at the sky. Yuki got up after a few minutes, making Kyo look over.

"I'll be right back." Hatsuharu got up as well, making Kyo look confused.

"Bathroom." He followed Yuki inside with that, leaving Kyo to simply shrug it off and go back to what he'd been doing. The two boys stood near the back door, far away from the rest of the house so as not to be overheard.

"Do you think he was being serious?" Hatsuharu nodded.

"He seemed like it." Yuki shook his head, not sure what to make of this.

"what do you want to tell him?" Hatsuharu shrugged, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know _how_ you would tell anyone this. You got any ideas?" Yuki crossed his arms and thought about it for a few moments before slowly shaking his head.

"No, I can only think of one thing…" Hatsuharu and Yuki shared a look before the ox shook his head.

"It's still-"

"He wanted to know." Hatsuharu shook his head at the evil glint in the rat's eyes. He didn't think this was a good idea, it wouldn't do to scare Kyo but…

"Fine, on one condition." Yuki looked at him wearily, keeping his arms crossed as Hatsuharu gave him an almost predatory grin.

"We'll show him, but I don't want to scare him away. So instead, we're going to…"

x

Yuki had glared at him but he couldn't think of anything better. He had gone up to his room while Hatsuharu got Kyo.

"Hey, come here a sec." Kyo turned around and frowned.

"What-"

"I finally thought of something, but I have to show you." The confusion cleared from Kyo's face and he got down from the rail, following Hatsuharu into the house.

"Why are we going up to Yuki's room?" Hatsuharu didn't look back as he answered.

"Because he volunteered to help." Kyo was about to ask if he was telling the truth when he opened the door and he saw Yuki sitting on the bed. Hatsuharu waited until Kyo was in the room before shutting the door behind them. Hatsuharu walked over to the bed and sat behind Yuki, Kyo following at a slower pace and sitting by the pillow.

"How are you going to show me how someone's voice changes?" Hatsuharu pulled Yuki back against him.

"Just listen." Kyo frowned but stayed where he was.

"I normally sound like this, right?" Kyo nodded at Yuki's statement, sitting still. Hatsuharu brought his hands under Yuki's shirt, which was surprisingly baggy, and placed his hands on his shoulders. Then Haru slowly brought his hands down Yuki's back using his nails. Kyo watched as Yuki's eyes dilated and he bit his lip, arching his back a bit. When Hatsuharu's hands reached the small of Yuki's back the ox nudged the back of his neck with his nose as if in a reminder that he needed to speak.

"A-and now?" Kyo frowned when Yuki's voice sounded like what he'd heard last night.

"Did that hurt?" Hatsuharu let his head fall onto Yuki's back, shoulders shaking slightly, while Yuki let out a frustrated breath.

"No."

"Then why-" Yuki suddenly pulled Kyo forward and made him sit on his lap.

"What the-"

"I think you need a more direct example." Yuki put his face against Kyo's neck, taking a guess.

"Yuki-"

"He'll get it faster this way." Yuki had one hand on Kyo's side and the other on his outer most leg, keeping him sitting sideways.

"What are you going to do?" Yuki answered him, moving his mouth over Kyo's pulse point near the base of his neck.

"You'll see." Yuki carefully bit at the spot, making Kyo gasp. He licked at the faint mark before moving up Kyo's neck, doing the same thing in several spots. Kyo made a low noise when Yuki reached the spot under his ear. Hatsuharu smirked when he saw Kyo's eyes widen and his hand fly to his mouth.

"Get it now Kyo?" He nodded, blushing furiously.

XxX

It was later when the sun was setting when they saw Tohru and her friends again.

"Hey guys! We were gunna watch a movie, you wanna join us?"

Kyo looked up when Tohru spoke.

"Sure, what about you?" The cat looked back at the other two boys behind him that were just coming out of the dining room.

"Sure."

"Alright." Tohru beamed at them.

"Great! I'll go make some snacks then!" Tohru walked off toward the kitchen and Uotani followed.

"I'll give you a hand." Kyo followed Hanajima into the living room with Haru and Yuki right behind him.

"What movie do you want to watch?"

Hanajima went over to look at them before closing her eyes.

"I will choose at random." Hatsuharu sat down on the love seat with Yuki beside him.

"Got one." Kyo looked over but didn't catch the title before she put it in.

"Which one was it?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't look." Kyo rolled his eyes and was about to respond when Uotani and Tohru walked in.

"Did you pick a good one?" Hanajima shrugged.

"I chose at random." Uotani rolled her eyes as well but smiled at her as she set down what she was carrying. It turned out to the small calico kitten from before. It stood there for a few moments before walking over to Kyo and sitting down in front of him, looking up expectantly while giving a tiny 'meow' in hello.

"She's so cute! Can we name her? Please?" Kyo looked down and saw it still staring at him with big, green eyes. It meowed again and he rolled his eyes, bending down to scratch the top of its head.

"What would you call it Honda-san?" Tohru put her bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table, an intense look of concentration on her face.

"What about…Buttons?" Kyo went to stand back up but the kitten meowed again and batted its paw at his hand. Kyo rolled his eyes again, ignoring Hatsuharu's chuckle.

"You make a new friend?" Kyo _did_ turn to glare at Uotani for that while she went to turn the lights off, Tohru turning on the TV to play the movie. Kyo was about to go sit in one of the single chairs when he felt someone tug on the back of his pants.

"What the-" Kyo was suddenly pulled down onto Hatsuharu's lap.

"What was-"

"Just watch the movie Kyo." Said boy glared at the rat but turned toward the screen. He tried to pay attention but every few minutes Buttons would bat at his leg. He brought his legs up and glared at it over his knees, having an impromptu staring contest. Yuki looked over at this and sighed, leaning down to pick up the kitten with his right hand while turning Kyo's legs with his left. Once this was done he plopped the kitten in Kyo's lap, both of which looked like a deer in the headlights. Hatsuharu laughed at how similar their expressions were. Kyo turned to glare at him while the kitten did two quick turns in his lap before settling down.

"Shut-!"

"Shh." Kyo glared at Uotani who glared right back. They stopped their dagger throwing when Uotani went back to watching the movie. Kyo stuck his tongue out at her, jumping when Hatsuharu leaned forward to kiss the side of his neck. He spun his head around and brought a hand up to his neck, his mouth open to say something when Hatsuharu put on a mock serious face and brought a finger up to his lips, silently shushing him. Kyo narrowed his eyes for a moment before turning back to the screen, relaxing after a few minutes.

x

Hatsuharu slowly blinked as the movie ended. He made a mental note to never let Hanajima pick out a movie again as he yawned. He looked over to see all three girls asleep on the couch. _Why'd they even have a documentary on doors anyway?_ He could see Yuki yawn and stretch his arms over his head.

"Well that was unbelievably boring." Hatsuharu gave a snort of laughter at Yuki's comment. He looked down to see Kyo fast asleep, the kitten in his lap in the same state. Hatsuharu shook his head and looked over to Yuki who'd moved Kyo's legs carefully and was standing up. He saw Kyo asleep in the ox's lap and gave a soft smile, shaking his head.

"Little help here?" Yuki bent down and picked up the still slumbering kitten.

"Thanks." Yuki nodded and Hatsuharu put an arm under Kyo's knees, placing his other arm around Kyo's back. He slowly stood up and followed Yuki up the stairs, stopping in the hall.

"What did you want to do tonight?" Yuki paused and thought about it, still holding the sleeping ball of fuzz.

"I suppose we could do the same thing we did last night." Yuki quickly turned away but Hatsuharu saw the trepidation on his face.

"That sounds great. Can you get some clothes for me? I'm gunna get Kyo changed." Yuki looked back and nodded, a small smile on his lips.

"See you in a sec then." Kyo had awoken to a semi-conscious state when Hatsuharu set him down on the bed. He proceeded to get changed before climbing back onto the bed. Hatsuharu smiled and shook his head, positive that Kyo wouldn't remember any of that in the morning. Yuki walked in moments later already changed with extra clothes in his hand.

"Thanks." Yuki nodded and climbed onto the bed while Haru quickly got changed. he turned around to see Kyo and Yuki in the same position they'd been in yesterday. Hatsuharu climbed in and draped an arm over Kyo to rest his hand on Yuki's hip.

"Night." The rat gave him a small smile that Hatsuharu could barely see in the dark but returned anyway.

"Goodnight Haru."

XxX

Kyo woke up and slowly opened his eyes, confused to see that he was in his own room. _How did I…_ Kyo suddenly became aware of the fact that there were two warm bodies on either side of him.

"Morning." Kyo jumped and tried to move back when he suddenly heard Hatsuharu's voice.

"Kyo…" He froze when he realized just what, or _who_, was behind him. He was about to apologize when-

"Ah!" Kyo's hand flew up to his mouth. Yuki had taken a bite at Kyo's neck in retaliation, causing the sudden noise.

"Kyo-kun, Hatsuharu-kun, Yuki-kun, are you awake?" They all paused and Yuki sighed.

"Yes, now what do you want?" They all heard Shigure start sniggering through the door right before he responded.

"Tohru is accompanying Hanajima and Uotani home and should be back late this evening. Aya and myself are going to Haa-san's, so don't burn the house down, alright?" Kyo rolled his eyes and Hatsuharu smiled and shook his head.

"Just get lost mutt." They waited until the receding footsteps completely faded away before talking.

"Hey Yuki." Kyo half-turned to face the rat and didn't hear his sharp intake of breath.

"Yuki?" The rat opened one eye and glared up at Kyo.

"Let me sleep Kyo." Kyo frowned when Hatsuharu put a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should let him sleep Kyo." Kyo turned back to Haru and came away from Yuki, missing his sharp intake of breath again.

"We have to get up eventually, why not now?" Hatsuharu shook his head.

"Just let him sleep." Kyo frowned and pushed himself up a bit.

"Alright, then let me g-" Hatsuharu looked on in amusement as Yuki yanked Kyo back, pulled him against him, and proceeded to go to sleep.

"What the…" Kyo looked to see Hatsuharu rolling over, facing away from him.

"Hey! Let me-!"

"Go to sleep Kyo." Kyo glared at nothing in particular at their unison answer but closed his eyes after a while, wondering if he was getting used to sleeping like this a bit too quickly…

XxX

They all woke up around the same time later on in the day, the clock on the nightstand reading just past ten. _Not bad._ Hatsuharu looked over when he heard rustling behind him, surprised to see that it was Yuki waking up and not Kyo.

"Morning. Sleep well?" The rat nodded while yawning, slowly sitting up. He looked down and seemed to be as surprised as I was to see Kyo still asleep.

"I thought for sure he'd wake up first." Hatsuharu shrugged and put his hand on Kyo's shoulder.

"Hey, come on." He gently shook him, noticing that Kyo had curled up when Yuki had let go. Kyo frowned and tried to shrug off his hand. Hatsuharu laughed quietly to himself and Yuki rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips. Hatsuharu shook Kyo's shoulder a bit more forcefully.

"Kyo, you in there? It's time to wake up." Hatsuharu laughed when Kyo let out a long sigh without even opening his eyes. He sat up and stretched his arms over his head, blinking his eyes slowly to bring the world into focus. Haru got out of bed and stretched as well, Kyo looking between the two of the two of them.

"What time is it?"

"Ten." Kyo blushed faintly when Yuki climbed over his legs to get out of bed.

"Guess you were tired, huh?" Kyo's flush deepened slightly and he looked away, getting out of bed to get a change of clothes.

"I guess." Haru looked over to Yuki at Kyo's strange answer but he merely shrugged.

"You ok?" Kyo looked at Haru, confused, as he got out some clean clothes.

"Yeah, why?" Hatsuharu shook his head and got out of his way as he left the room with his clothes.

"No reason." Once Kyo had left, Haru turned to Yuki with a confused look on his face. Yuki simply shrugged, equally confused.

XxX

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. Yuki was sitting outside reading a book by himself, enjoying the nice weather. He looked up when he heard someone walk up and was surprised to see Kyo walking up.

"Where were you?" Kyo looked up, just now seeing him there.

"Out running. Where's Haru?"

"He had to go back to the main house. He said he should be back by tomorrow." Kyo nodded and Yuki could see disappointment in his eyes.

"You ok?" Kyo looked up, clearing his eyes.

"Yeah, wha-"

"Kyo, why are you lying? Please just tell me." Kyo flushed slightly but kept up his act.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yuki sighed softly when Kyo walked up the steps, not looking at him. The rat got up silently and walked up behind Kyo, reaching him just as he put his hand on the knob. He wrapped his arms around Kyo's waist, putting his head on his shoulder.

"Just tell me. I don't like seeing you so upset." Kyo froze and seemed to think of whether or not to tell him.

"It's nothing. I just thought he'd say good-bye…or something…" Kyo faded off at the end and Yuki smiled in understanding, though Kyo couldn't see it.

"Why do you think I waited outside? He was in a hurry after Momiji called." He could feel Kyo relax after he heard this.

"I wonder what he wanted." Yuki shrugged, not letting go.

"Ask him when he gets back." Kyo nodded.

"Alright."

XxX

It wasn't until later that Kyo and Yuki spoke again. Kyo was tossing and turning in bed, frustrated that he couldn't get to sleep. He finally huffed out a sigh and sat up, biting his lip as he looked over at the door. After a few more minutes he sighed again, getting up and walking across the room, stepping over the sleeping kitten in its box. The next thing he knew he was out in the hall, standing in front of Yuki's door. He took a deep breath before slowly bringing his hand up to knock.

"Yes?" Kyo was surprised to hear the alert reply. _Could he not sleep either?_ Kyo opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door softly behind him.

"What's wrong Kyo?" It might've been dark in the room but his bright orange hair easily stood out. There was a pause before,

"I can't sleep…Can I stay wit you?" The last part was said hesitantly and Yuki smiled, shifting over in bed.

"Sure, come here." Kyo moved forward without another word, climbing under the covers when Yuki lifted them up.

"Thanks." Yuki pulled him close and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Anytime neko."

XxX

Hatsuharu did come back the next day, a bouncy extra following him.

"Hey." Kyo nearly jumped out of his skin when Hatsuharu walked up behind him to wrap his arms around the cat's waist, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek.

"Wh-Don't sneak up on people brat!" Hatsuharu chuckled and gave him a squeeze.

"You know you missed me." Kyo scowled as he felt a small blush climb up his face.

"Welcome back." They both looked up when they heard Yuki's voice. Haru caught him with am arm as he went to walk past and leaned his head over Kyo's shoulder to kiss the rat's cheek like he had Kyo's.

"Hey Haru? Where'd you go?" Haru looked to Yuki. He needed to know if it was ok for Momiji to find out about them. Yuki seemed to freeze for a moment but snapped out of it before Haru had to make an executive decision. Yuki shrugged and he hoped they were doing the right thing. Kyo had frozen at the same tie Yuki had, his eyes going wide. Haru tightened his hold on Kyo when he started struggling, bringing his other arm back to wrap around him.

"Kyo it's fine." Kyo didn't react to Hatsuharu's whispered words, continuing to uselessly push at Hatsuharu's arms. Yuki put both of his hands on the sides of Kyo's face, making the cat pause and look up at him. The rat looked him dead in the eyes.

"Listen to Haru Kyo. It's fine." He seemed to calm down at that just as Momiji came upstairs.

"Haru? There you are! Hey Kyo! Hey Yuki!" If the smaller boy found anything wrong with the scene in front of him he didn't let on as he simply stood there, smiling.

"What did you follow me here for anyway?" He walked up next to them, it finally dawning on him what they looked like. He let out a gasp, his eyes going wide.

"what are you guys doing? Were you going to-" "On with it Momiji." Kyo ground out, already embarrassed enough as is. Momiji looked as though he'd just been reminded of something.

"Oh yeah! I was wondering if you guys would wanna go to the onsen again. Tohru already said she'd rather stay here and have her friends over. Well?" Shigure had come up while Momiji was talking and smiled, ignoring the three teens.

"Of course they're going! Right?" Again no one wanted to argue when they saw the look on Shigure's face.

"Great! We'll leave tomorrow, ok?" Shigure nodded, still smiling.

"That sounds fine! Let me see you out." They walked away with that, Momiji talking animatedly about the upcoming trip. They all stood there for a moment before Hatsuharu leaned forward and kissed Kyo's cheek again.

"See? Perfectly fine."

x

"Aya! You'll never believe what I just saw!" Shigure grinned as he leaned back in his chair.

"No but they might soon!"

…

"Of course I'm being serious!" He chuckled, evil glint coming into his eyes.

"That's exactly what I was thinking! The onsen is the perfect place…"

XxX

Hatsuharu stretched as Kyo and Yuki finished off another game, Yuki beating Kyo by only a few points.

"Damn it!" Hatsuharu smiled and Yuki rolled his eyes as he put the video game away. The ox leaned forward to kiss Kyo on the cheek before standing up.

"You'll get it next time." Kyo looked up from his spot on the floor and scowled at him, the blush getting rid of any hint of threat in his gaze.

"So cute." Hatsuharu leaned down to ruffle Kyo's hair just causing his blush to deepen.

"What the hell? How can a guy be cute?" Yuki rolled his eyes again, turning the TV off as he finished putting the video game away.

"No, it's really just you." Yuki finally turned around when Hatsuharu said that, done putting the game away. Kyo was sitting on the floor glaring up at Hatsuharu, blushing madly. The rat shook his head.

"You're not going to win this Kyo." The orange haired boy's head snapped over to him.

"Stop helping!" Hatsuharu grabbed on of Kyo's hands and pulled him up.

"It's too late to argue. Let's just go to bed." The other two boys followed him out, Kyo grumbling under his breath. Hatsuharu frowned when he looked in Kyo's room. The bed was messed up but it looked like no one had slept in it last night.

"Are you having trouble sleeping Kyo?" Kyo's eyes widened for a split second before he looked away, a faint blush on his cheeks. He was about to deny it when-

"Only when you're not here." Kyo's looked over to see Yuki smirking slightly.

"Shut up! You couldn't sleep either!" Yuki rolled his eyes and looked away but Hatsuharu could see a very faint coloring on his face. He smiled, a warm feeling spreading through his chest. He walked forward and kissed Yuki's forehead, making the coloring more pronounced.

"Cute." Hatsuharu backed up a step.

"So you want to share a bed again? Whose?" Kyo and Yuki looked at each other for a moment before Yuki answered him.

"Mine I suppose." Hatsuharu nodded.

"I'll get my clothes then."

x

They were all laying in Yuki's bed a little while later, laying peacefully, though not all asleep. Hatsuharu stared at the other two boys next to him. He went to shift when Kyo tightened his hold on his arm in his sleep, a small frown furrowing his eyebrows.

"Stay…" Haru smiled again and moved closer to Kyo, wrapping an arm around his waist and placing his hand on Yuki's hip.

"Always."

* * *

><p>Not done yet. I didn't want to post the entire thing, that and it was getting a bit long (for me anyway).<p>

Please tell me what you think, reviews are a beautiful thing to those that write.

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

"Time to get up! Ar-…" Shigure faded off as he looked in the living room. _Haru must've shared a bed…_ He walked up the stairs and opened Kyo's door, feeling his eyebrows shoot up at the sight of the empty bed. He immediately went back down stairs to get his camera. _I've got to get this… _He returned quietly upstairs, opening the door to Yuki's room. _Perfect._ He snuck forward and lifted his camera. Yuki was on the wall side spooning against Kyo who faced Hatsuharu with his arms around him. Hatsuharu faced Kyo, his arm going over his waist with his hand on Yuki's hip. He quickly snapped the picture and hid the camera when the flash made Yuki and Haru stir.

"Time to wake up now! You still need to pack!" Yuki opened one of his eyes and glared at Shigure.

"Leave." Shigure chuckled but started to leave just as the other two were waking up.

"I'm so glad we get to get away for a while! I can't wait to show Aya the pictures…" Yuki let out a long breath through his nose against Kyo's neck when he finally heard the door close.

"Annoying mutt…" Kyo shuddered and arched slightly.

"Y-Yuki…" He kissed the back of Kyo's neck lightly.

"Sorry neko." Kyo let out a barely audible whimper, his body temperature going up as he started fidgeting.

To the other two in bed, the key word had been 'barely'.

"Kyo, are you-" He was up before Hatsuharu could finish, pushing out of their arms and climbing out of bed. He got to and out of the door in record time, leaving Yuki and Hatsuharu to sit there in confusion.

"You don't think…"

x

It wasn't until they were all standing on the porch that Yuki and Haru saw Kyo again.

"Feeling better Kyo?" They both watched as Kyo's face heated as he continued to look away.

"Fine." Hatsuharu sighed and Yuki pinched the bridge of his nose. Just as Kyo was about to say something a large van pulled up, Hatori and Aya up front.

"We're here! It's wonderful that you can join us Gure!" As soon as the van had stopped Ayame had gotten out and glomped Shigure.

"You'll never believe what I have to show you…" Momiji came out of the back and greeted the three boys.

"Hey! Need help?" Kyo simply walked past, bag in hand. Momiji looked over at Hatsuharu and Yuki, confused. Hatsuharu shrugged and held his hands out, silently saying 'who knows?'. Yuki and Haru grabbed their own bags and ran into Kyo as he finished putting his bag in the back. Momiji looked up at him like he'd remembered something.

"Oh yeah! Kyo, yesterday, was Yuki really going to kiss you?" Kyo's eyes went wide and he blushed a deep shade of red.

"Wh-What?! Where the hell'd you get an idea like that?!" Momiji tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"That's what it _looked_ like. Hasn't Kyo-kun been kissed before?" Kyo went an even deeper shade of red, not daring to look up at Haru or Yuki.

"Mind your own business ya damn brat!" Kyo stormed off after that and Momiji pouted for a few seconds before shrugging it off and going to find Ayame. Yuki and Hatsuharu stood there in a shocked state. The thought that Kyo had never been kissed had never entered their minds.

It did now though and they finally looked over at the other, the same thought running through their heads.

"Are you…"

"Yep." Haru smirked and Yuki raised an eyebrow at the ox.

"You thought of something." It was a statement more than a question but Hatsuharu answered him anyway.

"I did. I'll fill you in later." They climbed into the back after that, surprised to see that Kyo was standing by the door. Hatsuharu went in first, then Kyo, and Yuki going in last, closing the door behind him. Hatori turned to them as soon as the door was shut.

"You _did_ pack everything, right?" Various answers of 'yes' followed and he nodded once before turning back around. Suddenly both right side doors opened and the rest of the passengers climbed in. Since the back was more like a minivan in seating, Momiji sat to the right in one of the singular seats. The front however was more like a truck in that three people could sit there, Hatori at the wheel, Shigure in the middle and Aya on the end.

"And away we go!"

x

The car ride there was almost completely uneventful. Aya and Gure talked non-stop, Momiji joining in occasionally. Kyo would lean forward to argue with what they were saying, though that happened less and less as the car trip went on. Shigure noticed that about an hour had passed and not a word had been heard from the back seat. He turned and looked back to see why, only to find all three of them fast asleep. Kyo was leaning on Haru's shoulder and holding onto his arm while Yuki leaned on his shoulder, their hands intertwined. Hatsuharu simply had his head on top of Kyo's. Shigure grinned and pulled out his camera, snapping a few pictures before turning back around.

"Aya! Take a look…"

x

The car lurching to a halt woke Yuki and Hatsuharu, who stretched slowly.

"We're here! Come on, let's go greet them!"

"How about we just let them sleep. We arrived later than expected." Aya pouted but didn't argue with Hatori. The three adults got out and Hatsuharu and Yuki glanced over to Kyo, surprised to see him still asleep. Yuki went to wake him up when Hatsuharu silently shook his head. Yuki looked at him curiously but slid out of the car. Hatsuharu carefully slid Kyo over to where Yuki had been sitting and climbed out over him, turning around to pick Kyo up and out of the car.

"Get the door please?" Yuki nodded and waited for Haru to walk away before closing the car door. Momiji walked up to them about to say something when he saw Kyo asleep. He smiled and walked back to Yuki, picking up his and the rat's bags. Yuki looked at him in surprise as he grabbed the other two bags.

"Thanks." Momiji smiled.

"No problem!" Hatori had seen what they were doing and he stayed by the door, holding the door open.

"Haa-san, what's taking you so-" Ayame showed up in the doorway before they all got there and his eyes lit up in a way Yuki knew a bit too well.

"Oh how cute! Gure, come look at this!" Yuki sighed, bowing his head and shaking it at his brother's antics. Shigure peaked his head through the open door, an evil grin making its way to his face.

"Thank you for calling me out Aya." He pulled a camera out of nowhere and snapped a picture, the flash momentarily blinding everyone at the sudden flash of light. Kyo frowned in his sleep, curling into Haru slightly and turning his head to his chest. Another flash went off and Hatori scowled at the dog.

"Stop it Shigure, the flash is annoying." He quickly ducked back inside, Aya following him to see the pictures. Hatori sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I apologize. Just go in." Hatsuharu said nothing and walked past, the dragon moving out of his way. Momiji and Yuki could tell Hatsuharu was still not in the best of moods after Shigure's little stunt and kept quiet. The rabbit dropped Yuki's bag in the same room as Haru and Yuki and the rat corrected him, more out of reflex than anything else.

"This isn't my-" He stopped mid-sentence when Momiji rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

"Well that was interesting." Yuki frowned when Hatsuharu ignored him, gently placing Kyo on the bed.

"Hey." Hatsuharu continued to ignore him as he stalked out of the room, almost stomping down the hall. Yuki scowled and followed him, stopping the ox halfway down the hall by grabbing his shoulder to spin him around.

"What's your problem?" Hatsuharu scowled at him, batting his arm away.

"Just leave me alone Yuki." He went to turn away only to have Yuki grip his arm.

"Tell me and I will." Hatsuharu glared daggers at the rat.

"Drop. It." Yuki only glared back, his grip not loosening in the least. Finally Haru seemed to snap as he jerked his arm out of Yuki's vise-like hold and swung at him with the other. The rat knew it wasn't meant to hit him and he easily dodged it watching Haru's other hand while grabbing the hand that had missed. Haru _did_ feign a punch with that arm but pulled back at the last second. This distracted Yuki for the split second he needed to swipe his foot out and knock the rat over. Unfortunately for him Yuki didn't let go, making them both stumble to the floor.

Suddenly Haru was on top of Yuki, sitting on his chest and pinning his wrists down.

"You couldn't just fucking let it drop, could you? Why the fuck do you care anyway? You can't even tell your family about-" Yuki managed to throw him off and reverse their positions, Haru somehow retaining his grip on Yuki's wrists.

"I wasn't thinking, you- Hey!" Hatsuharu had sat up and pushed Yuki into the wall, pushing forward so Yuki was forced to let Haru between his legs. Yuki tried to push against him but Hatsuharu had pushed up to his knees, rendering Yuki's legs useless. As he was pressed against the wall like this Hatsuharu was the only thing keeping him up.

"Exactly! You _weren't_ thinking! Do you have any idea what you would've sounded like?" Yuki glared at him but Hatsuharu could tell he'd gotten his point across. Hatsuharu let go and sat back at the sound of a door opening, Yuki finally able to slide to the floor. He wound up sitting on Haru's knees with his legs bent while he looked away. Kyo stepped out, confused and sleepy.

"What's going on?" Hatsuharu stood up and extended a hand toward Yuki who took it after a moment's hesitation.

"It's fine Kyo, go back in. We'll be there in a sec." Kyo narrowed his eyes at them for a moment before doing as he'd been asked. Hatsuharu used the grip he had on Yuki's hand to pull him close, kissing his forehead before starting to pull him toward the door Kyo had just gone through.

"Come on." Yuki rolled his eyes a bit but Haru saw a small smile right before he turned and walked into the room.

Kyo was changed and laying in the middle of the bed curled on his side when they re-entered the room. Haru and Yuki could tell he was still awake but no one said a word. Yuki and Hatsuharu climbed into bed as soon as they were done changing, getting in their now normal sleeping positions. They were both surprised when Kyo moved into both of them instead of simply laying there as he'd done before. He brought his hands up and held on to Yuki's arms that wrapped around him, tangling his legs with Hatsuharu's.

Hatsuharu smirked and put a hand on Yuki's hip to pull them all closer.

"You ok K-"

"Shut up and go to sleep." Yuki let out a snort of laughter while Hatsuharu simply smiled and shook his head.

"Good night." Kyo didn't say anything but moved closer to the both of them, his breathing slowly evening out as he fell asleep, the others not long after.

XxX

"Hey Kyo!"

"Ah! What the hell?" Momiji had launched himself at Kyo, wrapping his arms around his neck from behind.

"It's a good thing we came here, huh? You don't seem too good." Kyo bent forward and flipped Momiji off his back, scowling down at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Momiji pouted and Yuki rolled his eyes, Hatsuharu shaking his head as they watched the scene from their respective spots in the living room.

"Kyo-kun's been sleeping a lot, so I thought you might be sick." Yuki and Haru frowned and sat up. Kyo _had_ been sleeping quite a bit, which was strange for someone as active as he was.

"Are you feeling alright Kyo?" He flushed a bit at Yuki's question and looked away.

"I'm fine damn it."

"Kyo…" His head snapped back around and he glared at Yuki.

"I said I was fine ya da- Hey! What the hell are you doing?! Put me down!" Hatsuharu had walked forward and grabbed Kyo, putting his shoulder into his stomach and putting him over his shoulder without breaking stride. He walked calmly walked away, Yuki following after a moment.

x

He had decided to go outside, putting Kyo down instead of dropping him. His feet had barely touched the ground when he shoved at Hatsuharu.

"What the hell?!" Haru straightened and glared at Kyo.

"Momiji's right. What aren't you telling us?" Kyo scowled.

"Nothing!" Kyo swung at Hatsuharu first and he dodged, aiming a kick to Kyo's shoulder. It didn't fully connect but it was enough to put the cat off balance. Unfortunately for Kyo, Yuki decided he was going to take Hatsuharu's side and grabbed Kyo's arm and pulled him completely off balance.

Kyo scowled and swung his legs out from his new position on the ground, something Yuki saw but Haru didn't. The rat quickly stepped out of the way and Hatsuharu went down, Kyo immediately on top of him. He pulled back an arm to swing at the ox when he felt Yuki grab both of his upper arms, Hatsuharu holding his legs still.

"What the hell? Get off! Fight fair damn it!"

"Alright." Kyo looked down at Hatsuharu, surprised. The ox grinned mischievously back up at him.

"After you tell us if you're not feeling well." Kyo glowered and tugged at his arms, itching to have his hands around the annoying boy's throat.

"Kyo…" The cat turned to glare daggers at Yuki as well.

"Do I _look_ sick? Now get off!" Yuki only tightened his hold on Kyo, looking over his shoulder to Hatsuharu, frowning.

"Then what's wrong?" Kyo was blushing a deep red all the way to the roots of his hair.

"Come on neko." If possible he flushed even more at Yuki's words, looking away.

"I'm not sick…It's all your fault anyway…" Both Hatsuharu's and Yuki's eyebrows rose at that, looking at the cat expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

"You care to elaborate on that kitty cat?" Kyo finally turned to glare at Hatsuharu but his blush didn't diminish in the least.

"It's not my fault if I like to sleep ne-" He cut off, his eyes going wide. Hatsuharu smirked and sat up.

"Is that so?" Kyo was about to snap at him when Aya's voice interrupted him.

"Hatsuharu-kun, Yuki-kun, I need you to stop trying to molest our dear Kyonkinchi for a moment. Haa-san wants a word with him." Kyo was blushing madly by the time Aya had finished but scrambled up anyway, running into the house. Aya chuckled and waved at them before following.

Yuki sighed and held a hand out to Haru who looked at him curiously.

"Something up?" Yuki shook his head as he helped Haru up.

"Let me think about it." Hatsuharu shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"Sure."

XxX

It wasn't until Hatsuharu was soaking in one of the hot springs later that night that he saw Yuki again. The rat had been acting oddly since this morning, not talking much and just watching everyone.

He looked up, surprised to see his older cousin joining him.

"Hey." Yuki gave him a nod but otherwise didn't acknowledge him as he slowly lowered himself into the hot water. Hatsuharu shrugged it off again, knowing he would tell him eventually.

He was right when a few minutes later Yuki lightly kicked his leg, not hard enough to hurt but just enough to get his attention. He jerked up right, having started to doze in the warm water.

"Yeah?" Yuki had a determined look on his face, though he wasn't looking at Haru.

"I've been thinking." Haru raised an eyebrow at the odd statement, though decided against a smart remark.

"And what conclusion did you come to?" Yuki looked at him then but he couldn't decipher the emotion behind his lilac eyes.

"You're going to have to choose." Hatsuharu frowned. He made it sound as though it were inevitable but played dumb to try and get more information out of the rat.

"Choose what? Are _you_ feeling ok?" Yuki frowned like he knew what he was doing but explained himself anyway.

"Between Kyo and I. It can't work."

"And what makes you think that?" Yuki began to grow frustrated, annoyed that the ox seeing his point of view.

"We're both too controlling. I saw this with Kyo today. We can't both 'top' him, for lack of better word I suppose." Suddenly Hatsuharu smirked and Yuki felt himself grow wary. Hatsuharu moved closer, Yuki backing away until he was in a corner.

"Back off Haru." The ox just kept smirking and put both hands on either side of Yuki.

"You know, you're right. Only one of us can do that." He felt Yuki freeze at his words so he took advantage of the moment and brought his mouth close to Yuki's ear, whispering,

"But I get you." He felt Yuki shiver and knew he'd filled in what he'd left out. Yuki put both of his hands on Haru's shoulders and started to push him away.

"I'd never submit to yo-"

"You _will_." With that Hatsuharu pushed forward and kissed Yuki, his arms going around the other's waist. Haru bit his lower lip and Yuki gasped, trying to pull his head back. Hatsuharu simply followed and slipped his tongue inside Yuki's mouth where they fought for dominance. Hatsuharu brought his hands up and scraped them down Yuki's back, the older boy letting out a soft moan and arching into Haru.

The ox smirked as he won, exploring every inch of the other's mouth. He pulled back once they both needed air, Haru simply moving to Yuki's neck. Yuki's arms had gone around Hatsuharu at some point and he tilted his head to the side, panting.

"You cheated." Hatsuharu chuckled and ran his nails down the rat's back again, loving how he arched into him and let out another moan.

"All's fair in love and war nezumi." Hatsuharu chuckled again when Yuki answered him with a soft growl, bringing his head up to kiss him. Hatsuharu kept dominance over the kiss, using his nails to trace patterns all over Yuki's back.

The rat was a twitching mess in a matter of minutes, his mind completely fogged over.

"H-Haru…" Said boy looked up and smirked at Yuki's clouded expression.

"Submit." Yuki shuddered as Hatsuharu whispered in his ear. Yuki nodded, clutching at Haru's shoulders.

"Good nezumi." Yuki gasped when Hatsuharu suddenly stepped back, the cold air ghosting over his skin as he sank down a bit, his grip on the ox's shoulders the only thing keeping him up.

"Yes Yuki?" The rat glared at him. Keeping one hand on his shoulder while he dove the other through Haru's hair as he pulled them together for a kiss. Hatsuharu moaned at the feel of Yuki's nails against his scalp and retaliated, bringing his own hands down to the small of his back and digging his own in. Yuki hissed and arched into the touch, neither of them paying any attention to their surroundings.

Kyo had been walking around aimlessly when he stumbled upon them. He gasped and stumbled back, falling on the stones. Yuki and Hatsuharu separated immediately, the both of them looking over at Kyo in concern.

"Kyo!"

"Are you alright?"

The cat ignored the both of them as he sat there in an almost trance like state. It wasn't until they tried to get out of the water that Kyo seemed to snap back to attention, hurt and betrayal showing in his wide golden eyes. He scrambled up and ran off, still not saying a word. Yuki and Haru both cursed colorfully as they quickly got out of the water, barely stopping to dry themselves as they haphazardly threw on their clothes. Haru was done first having only bothered with his pants and shoes before chasing after Kyo. Yuki cursed again and slipped his shirt over his head and soon followed, hoping he wasn't too far behind.

He wasn't, he found out, as he quickly caught up to Hatsuharu in the dense wooded area. He passed him, turning when he saw a flash of orange do the same. It wasn't long before he had to stop though, leaning against a tree to catch his breath. Hatsuharu finally caught up and saw this, stopping next to Yuki.

"Are you ok?" Yuki simply nodded his head, struggling to regulate his breathing. He waved the ox off in the direction Kyo went in, still unable to run.

"He went…that way…" Hatsuharu nodded.

"Get back to the house." He took off after that, not seeing Yuki roll his eyes as he continued to lean against the tree. Hatsuharu simply kept running. He had yet to spot Kyo and was beginning to get worried. He was just about to go into panic mode when he saw a small patch of orange up ahead before quickly dropping out of sight. He quickly made his way over, surprised to see Kyo sitting on the ground holding his ankle. The cat looked up and the betrayal in his eyes stung deep.

"Get lost ya damn brat! I don't need you here!" He ignored the additional sting the words caused but stayed away from Kyo.

"And how do you plan on getting back then?" Kyo scowled at him, now trying desperately to get to his feet.

"I'll find something that's not you damn it!" Haru scowled and was about to reply when Kyo got to his feet only to hiss between clenched teeth as he almost fell. Before he could hit the ground however, something caught him from behind. Hatsuharu looked, surprised to see Yuki there.

"How about me then?" In any other circumstance, it would have been comical to watch Kyo's face go from pale to blushing to pissed as he tried to swing at Yuki, failing miserably due to his injured ankle and bad positioning.

"Where the hell did you come from?! Let go of me damn it!" Yuki did no such thing, tightening his hold on Kyo instead.

"Stop fighting neko and tell us why you ran off." Hatsuharu finally stepped forward and Kyo tried to take a swing at him but couldn't put any real power behind it due to the rat's hold under his arms.

"Damn it, I said let go! What the hell would you two care for anyway? Go have fun on your own!" Yuki sighed and bent to pick Kyo up bridal style, both to stop him from standing on his bad ankle and so he could see his face. Hatsuharu saw Yuki struggling due to Kyo's persistent moving around and immediately moved to grab Kyo's lower arms, leaving him nearly immobile. He still tried to squirm around and get free, his eyes closed tight, hands in fists.

"Come on Kyo, just tell us." Both Yuki and Hatsuharu were close to letting this become the all-out brawl Kyo seemed to want to make it, but they also knew that it probably wouldn't help any in their current situation. That did not, however, get rid of the temptation.

The very strong temptation.

"Why don't you go '_talk_' to Yuki, ya damn ox!" Hatsuharu was just about to give into his urge to pound Kyo when he noticed something suspiciously close to tears leaking out under the cat's still tightly closed eyes. He sighed, all the fight leaving him at once. _Damn it…_

"Kyo." Said cat eventually stilled but kept his eyes closed, not wanting to look at either of them. It was Yuki who finished Hatsuharu's statement, knowing he couldn't stay silent when he could feel the ever so slight tremors going through the cat's body.

"We wouldn't have asked if we didn't want to know neko. We weren't trying to hurt you." After a few moments of tense silence Kyo finally opened his eyes that were still shining with unshed moisture. Neither one of them mentioned this for fear of a fight that would shortly follow. Kyo glared weakly at the two of them.

"Ōmae suki."* Kyo's eyes widened as he turned his head to face Yuki. The rat wasted no time brushing their lips together, puling back a few seconds after making contact. Hatsuharu smirked at the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look that Kyo had, quickly leaning in to brush his own lips against Kyo's before pulling back as well. By now Kyo's eyes were huge and there was a deep blush working it's way up his face and even to the tips of his ears. The orangette quickly tugged on his hands, bringing them up to cover his mouth as he looked away from the both of them. Yuki chuckled softly and Hatsuharu outright laughed at how...well...adorable Kyo was being.

Kyo, as if knowing this, stayed silent the entire way back, not looking up at anyone. It wasn't until they got back to their room that they noticed that Kyo had fallen asleep somewhere along the way. They walked into the room and Yuki carefully set Kyo down on the bed before straightening back up.

"I'll go get the things we left outside." Hatsuharu nodded his head in thanks. He'd completely forgotten about that. Yuki slipped from the room silently and Hatsuharu moved over to the dresser and got out two sets of pj pants. Once this was done he went over to the bed and carefully stripped Kyo of his shirt and undid the cat's belt, slipping his pants down and quickly pulling the other pants up.

He himself got changed after that, just finishing as Yuki walked in. He looked at Kyo, surprised to see him already changed. He hated it, but an ever so tiny sliver of anger went through him.

Hatsuharu watched curiously as Yuki turned toward the dresser and got his own sleep clothes out. Then he grinned as an idea popped in his head. He silently walked up behind Yuki, wrapping his arms around him.

"Getting jealous? I might undress you someday too." Yuki's eyes had gone wide when Hatsuharu had snuck up behind him and he could feel a small blush rise to his cheeks at his whispered words.

"Haru! This is what got us in trouble in the first place!" Yuki hissed out, turning his head to glare at the boy behind him. Hatsuharu just laughed quietly, wrapping his arms tighter for a moment as he kissed the side of his neck.

"I know." He stepped back and let Yuki get changed. Once he was done however, the rat soon found himself in the same position as before.

"Haru-"

"I love you." Yuki froze, the ox's head in the crook of his neck. He slowly turned around in Haru's arms, putting his hands on the other's shoulders. He had to look away when he saw the sincerity in Hatsuharu's eyes, another small blush rising up. He took a deep breath, his hands tightening on his shoulders.

"I…I might…just maybe…_like_…you too…I guess…" Hatsuharu grinned, pulling Yuki against him and burying his face in his neck.

"That's all I ask."

XxX

Shigure and Ayame were both bothering Kyo, Yuki and Hatsuharu the next day as to why they all seemed so tired, but none of them said a word. Whenever they were alone, Hatsuharu would sneak up behind Kyo to touch him and the cat was going batty. It wasn't anything he could call him on, a bush of the arm, suddenly stopping when he was walking, holding something too long, he was about ready to pound the brat. He finally snapped at Haru late in the afternoon when the ox stopped in the middle of the hall again.

"Knock it the hell off!" Hatsuharu turned around, a completely innocent look of confusion on his face.

"What're you talking about? I didn't do anything." Kyo balled his fists and glared at the boy in front of him.

"You've been pulling stuff all day! So knock it off!" Kyo was thrown off balance when Hatsuharu suddenly moved close to Kyo, shocking him into taking a step back which Haru promptly followed.

"So, what, you only like it when Yuki touches you? Is that it?" Kyo scowled and shoved Hatsuharu back.

"Quit acting stupid brat." Kyo went to storm past him when Hatsuharu put a hand on Kyo's shoulder, using it to roughly shove him into the wall.

"You wanna repeat that?" Kyo continued to scowl at him, shoving him away once more.

"I said you're acting stupid. You got a hearing problem too?" The sudden swing Hatsuharu took at Kyo was surprising but not undodge-able, which is exactly what Kyo did.

Yuki looked up from the book he was reading on the bed when he heard something hit a nearby wall loudly. _What's going on? _He put his book down and got up out of bed, frowning when something even heavier hit the wall seconds later. He opened the door and was shocked to see Kyo and Hatsuharu fighting farther down the hall.

"Hey!" They both stopped and looked over when they heard Yuki's voice, the armistice not lasting long. Haru twisted out of the grip Kyo had on his shirt and quickly shoved him away, bringing back a fist while the cat was still finding his footing. Yuki quickly stepped in front of Kyo and grabbed Hatsuharu's wrist, twisting his arm around behind his back.

"What happened?" Neither answered him, looking away.

"One of you say something. Now."

They both stood silent, Kyo glaring at Hatsuharu's head while said boy stood ramrod stiff, looking straight ahead. Yuki stared at Kyo for a bit, attempting to make the boy meet his gaze and tell him what happened. When that didn't work, he turned his head to look at Hatsuharu's profile. A slight shuffling sound made Yuki swivel his head back around, but a second to late as Kyo's retreating form disappeared around the corner.

*I like you.

* * *

><p>Yes, I fully realize how short this is, I'm extremely sorry for making you wait this long, but various issues with home, school and the computer itself impeded me from doing much more. I will endeavor to either simply write more and post it on this chapter (to make it as long as the first) or simply start a new one. In all honesty, my muse is almost dead from disuse, so please excuse any wait, though I swear it won't be as long.<p> 


End file.
